Shinsin
by Bravo 1
Summary: The four Guardians are missing. Now Naruto and Hinata must go on a quest to search for them all over Japan. AU story, OC.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto series.

**Shishin**

**Chapter 1: The four guardian of the compass**

Long ago when the first emperor of Japan came to power in Kyoto, the Gods gave him four guardian celestial beasts. They were known as the four guardians of the compass. A Black Tortes from the North, a Vermillion Bird of the South, a Azure Dragon of the East, and the White Tiger of the west. Up to this day the four sacred beasts protect the city of Kyoto.

Year 1325 during the Kamakura period 15 miles away from Kyoto

"Naruto-kun!" (Lighting crackling)

"NAAARUTOOO-KUUUN!" (another lightning crackles)

"Mmmm…That sounds like Hinata-chan. (YAWAN) Wonder what she wants?" Naruto got out of his underground tree den. He wore an orange hakama and underneath was a kosode; on his belt was a katana.

"NARUTO-KUN!" His fox ears twitched every time she yelled but his fox tail would always wag when Hinata calls him. But right now he was too sleepy to notice the lightning booms. (BOOM) "What the hell! Stupid lightning." Naruto looked up to see the clouds. When he looked up he was astonished to see that the clouds were not black but red, blood red. "Wh…What's going on?" Hinata appeared in front of him, she wore a hakama too but it was purple she too wore a katana on her belt and she had white wings that came down to her feet. "Naruto-kun!" She ran over to hug him which made Naruto tail to wag even faster. _"Stupid tail!" _Hinata looked up at him. "Naruto you need to come to the village, something bad is happening!" Naruto was surprised by all this. "Hinata what the hell is going on here?!" "Someone has desecrated the Four Guardians of the compass temple." Naruto was now more confused than ever. Naruto followed Hinata back to her village. Along the way they ran into a red river. "What!? The river wasn't likes this when I came through here!" Naruto looked at the river and started to sniff it. He was astonished by the smell. "It…it's blood?"

"What? Blood!"

"We need to hurry Hinata." Naruto picked her up bridal hold. Naruto leapt over the bloody landing safely on the other side of the river and sprinted to the village.

At the Hyuga Ninja village

"Where are you Hinata?" said Hiashi

"Hiashi-sama look up at the sky said a samurai." Hiashi looked up at the sky and was both surprised and afraid. Blood was raining everywhere. "Who did this? Who desecrate the four guardian temple?" question Hiashi

One of Hiashi ninja appeared behind him. "Hiashi-sama we need to escort you to a safer area." Said Kakashi. "No, not without my daughter." Kakashi persisted for him to go into safer grounds but Hiashi refused to leave the spot. Kakashi got annoyed by all this, he is now soaked with blood. Kakashi looked at the entrance of the village and saw Naruto carrying Hinata while she was wearing Naruto's hakama over her head. "Ah, Hinata you're alright!" said Hiashi. Kakashi escorted Hiashi and Hinata to a safer location. Naruto stood in the bloody rain. "Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun come over here where it's safe." Said Hinata. Naruto went over to Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi where are the celestial beast temple?" "Five miles due north from here." Said Kakashi. Naruto left the safety area and headed north. "Wait! Naruto-kun!" Hinata followed Naruto in the blood rain. "Hinata come back here!" Said Hiashi but Hinata didn't listen and kept on following Naruto. "Damn it she too much like her mother." Said Hiashi "Well that love for you my lord." Said Kakashi.

Naruto ran as fast as he can in the rain. He looked back and saw Hinata following him. "Hinata-chan! You should go back where it's safe." Said Naruto "No I'm going with you and we'll fix this together. Right." Naruto had a surprised look in his face. He smiled and nodded with agreement. "Right."

Naruto and Hinata finally got to the destination where they needed to be. The temple was more than 100 feet tall. It was highly decorated with golden fu dog statue on every entrance, the color of the shrine was red and the roofs tile were black there were a couple of golden dragon statue on the roofs. "Wow it's amazing isn't it Hinata-chan?" Hinata looked at awe at the shrine and notice something strange. She stepped forward a couple of steps closer to the temple. The rain was not hitting the temple. It was like a large cylinder barrier was protecting the temple. "Naruto-kun you won't get wet if you come closer to the temple." Said Hinata Naruto did what she just said. He stood right beside her awing at the shrine. "Isn't it beautiful Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at the temple then at Hinata who was still gazing at the temple beauty. _"Not as beautiful as you are Hinata-chan."_ Naruto went back looking at the temple. "Maybe we can enter the temple if…" Naruto ear twitched and heard something came inside the shrine. "Hinata we need to hide." He grabbed her hand and hid behind the fu dog statue.

(Door opening) Naruto and Hinata saw two male figures coming out of the temple. One was tall the other was a foot taller than Naruto. The tall had grey armor and the other had black armor. "Damn it all! The beasts are gone!" _"The beasts are gone?"_ thought Naruto and Hinata. "Quick Kabuto we need to leave the area before anybody found out what we did!" "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru started to go down the stairs when he found that there was spilled blood on the floor. _"Someone is here. I can sense it_." Orochimaru followed the blood to a fu dog statue. Orochimaru gave the order for Kabuto to look at it. Kabuto went over to the fu dog statue; Naruto sensed that someone is coming to where they were. Naruto unsheathed his sword and the same did for Hinata. "On three Hinata, One, Two, Three!" Naruto jumped on the statue head and jumped higher into the air and attacked downwards at Kabuto. Kabuto swiftly went to the right and dogged the attack, and then Hinata attacked from the back while his back was turned. Kabuto turned his head and saw Hinata coming and was able to make a full circular turn to doge the attack. Naruto and Hinata stood side by side with the Kasumi no Kamae stance. "Kabuto stop falling around and finished them NOW!" "Oh come on Orochimaru-sama what's the point of having fun if you don't knock some heads around." Orochimaru growled at him and threaten to kill him if he doesn't kill them now. "Fine Orochimaru-sama I'll get rid of them." Kabuto smiled at the two and disappeared. Naruto and Hinata were surprised by Kabuto's magic. Kabuto then reappeared right behind them and laid his hand on their heads. "By the wind and earth within me make them sleep." Naruto and Hinata collapsed and fainted on the ground. Kabuto smiled at them and drew out his sword. "Die kids."

All of a sudden a kodachi knocked his sword out of his hand; Kabuto looked over his left shoulder and saw two more Adults. "Kabuto you should be ashamed for killing someone while their down." Said the older woman. "Orochimaru what did you do to the sacred beasts?!" said old man. Orochimaru smiled at the two new comers. "Ah Jiraya, Tsunade it's been a long time hasn't it." "Yes it's been a long time, Orochimaru. The last time we saw you was when you killed our sensei Saratobi-sama." Said Jiraya with a stern voice. "He treated you like his own son Orochimaru and you killed him." Said Tsunade then she looked at the passed out Naruto and Hinata _(gasp) "That boy and girl they…"_ "Hahaha yes he did didn't he. He was fool and pathetic when he died. But at least he serve his purpose on helping me master snake magic. Hehehehahahaha." Orochimaru said with diabolic laughter. "Damn you Orochimaru." Said Jiraya. "Well my old friends I think it's time for all of you to DIE. As well for these children…wait that boy and girl…" (ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!) The earth shook with the steps of a large beast. "What!? Oh no Kabuto we must go NOW!" "Yes Orochimaru-sama!" Orochimaru and Kabuto left. "Orochimaru wait come back here you back stabber." (ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!) "Jiraya we need to get these kids out of here before he comes!" Jiraya agreed, grabbed both Naruto and Hinata and they both left the area.

Five hours later at the Hyuga ninja village

"_Uhhh; what happen?" _Naruto looked around the area he was in. The sky was black but he was lying down on green lush grass. "Where am I? What is this place?" A breeze of air blew right behind his neck; he turned around and saw someone he thought he'll never see in his entire life. "Otosan? Okosan!" his parents were in front of him. His dad was wearing the same clothing as he is but his hair was longer and spikier. His mom wore a white snow komino with gold foxes on it, and her hair was gold it was in a ponytail style, she also had nine white fox tails. "Is that you?! Is that really you?!" They both nodded. Naruto smiled and he started to cry with happiness. "I…I miss you both!" Naruto ran toward his parents to hug them. His Parents hug him back with smiles on their faces. "Naruto-chan you need to wake up now!" Said Naruto's Otosan. Naruto looked at his parents with a confused face. "What do you mean otosan? I don't understand." "You need to wake up now Naruto-chan." Said Naruto Okosan.

(Gasp) Naruto finally woke up and he was gasping for air. He looked around to see if his parents were around. "Hello there." Naruto looked the right side of side of his bed and saw a old man. "Who…Who are you?! Wait where's Hinata! What did you do to her?!" Jiraya chuckled at him. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" "You boy that's who." Naruto was now pissed what he just said. Jiraya chuckled again. "GRRRR, SO WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HINATA?!" Jiraya stop laughing and looked at Naruto. "She's alright; she's in the other room." Naruto sighed with relief. "So boy, what's your name anyway?" Naruto looked at him with surprise. "Wha? Why do you want to know my name?" "Hm, just because…" "Um, my name is Naruto Uzamaki." Jiraya had a surprised look in his face. _"Uzamaki…he must be his son. _So Naruto do you know who you're parents are?" "Well of course I know my parents." "Do you know their name?" "Yeah I know their names. Otosan name is Arashi, and my Okosan name is Kasumi." "Hm, Arashi; Kasumi, I knew them well." "What!? You…you know my parents. Bu..But how do you know my parents, and what do you mean "knew them"." Jiraya looked at him with a smile "I know your otosan because I'm his Master." "WHAT!?" Jiraya laughed at Naruto expression. "I taught him toad magic when he was young. He was my best disciple that I ever had." Jiraya smiled and looked up at the ceiling remembering the good times. "So Naruto did your otosan taught you some toad magic." Naruto shook his head. "No my otosan never taught me anything like that. But I do know fox magic." "Fox magic from your okosan huh."

"Yeah, but I thought it myself. She left us when she gave birth to me. The reason why she left was because when she gave birth I had fox ears and tail. The shogun discovered about me and chased my okosan away from us. Then the shogun tried to kill me, so my otosan left the village and became a ronin and lived here with the Hyuga's. After he left me here, my otosan left on a journey to find my okosan and I haven't seen them for a long time."

Jiraya looked at Naruto with a sad face from his story. "I have." He said but with a sad tone. "You have! Where! Where did you find them?" "At…Shinjo. They…died there." Naruto was speechless at what Jiraya just said. "Wh..Wha…WHAT!?" Tears swelled in his eyes. "Arashi-san found your okosan five miles from Tomari. At Shinjo a demon name Yamata no Orochi killed almost all the citizens at Shinjo, your Father and Mother went there and fought the demon. But both were killed by the Orochi………I'm sorry about all this Naruto I'm truly sorry about all this." Tears started to pour from his eyes, and then collapsed from sadness and started to cry. Jiraya tried to console him. (Door slide) Hinata and Tsunade were at the door. Hinata was surprised that Naruto was crying. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata kneel down next to Naruto. "N-Naruto what's wrong? What happen? Why is Naruto-kun crying Jiraya-sama?" Jiraya looked at Hinata and couldn't say why he was crying. Jiraya hand over Naruto to Hinata, she held him warmly and her wings wrapped around him and he started too calmed down. He wrapped his tail around her waist and he wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck and started to fall asleep on her shoulder. _"Hm, her love for him is strong as well for Naruto's love for her is too."_ Thought Jiraya. Jiraya went over to Tsunade and closed the door. "You told him what happen to his ryoshin didn't you." Said Tsunade with an angry tone. "Yes I did, and I think it's better for him to know what happen to them than not telling him. If he didn't know about them then he will have false hope that someday they might return." "Yes but…" "But nothing Tsunade you know I'm telling the truth." She couldn't think what else to say because he was telling the truth. "Fine you win Jiraya." "Good come on we need to know what to do now."

Back in the room

Hinata was still holding Naruto; she looked at him seeing how cute he was while he was sleeping. Hinata scratch behind Naruto's left fox ears. She knows how much he likes when she scratch the back of his ears. His tail started to wag back and forth; while she scratches his ears she saw a smile on Naruto's face. Hinata had a smile on her face too when she saw his smile. "That tickles Hinata-chan." Said Naruto. He finally woke up from his small nap; he smiled at her causing her to blush with her smile. "Naruto-kun we need to tell my otosan what happen at the temple." "Aww do we have, to your wings are so warm Hinata-chan." Naruto snuggled on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. "N..Naruto-kun we need to go and tell him what happen." She blushed. "Uhhh, fine lets go." He whined. Hinata stood up but Naruto couldn't get up because his legs were asleep. Hinata handed her hand to him; he held her hand tight and pulled her down. Hinata fell on top on Naruto she giggled and started to wrestle him. Naruto rolled Hinata on her back so he can on top and he started to tickle her and she started to laugh. "Naruto-kun hahahaaha stop please." He stopped tickling her and looked deeply in her light purple eyes and she did the same. He then stoke her cheek and moved closer to her lips and kissed her lightly on the lips. (door sliding open) Naruto and Hinata broke their kiss and looked at the open door. "Uhh did I miss something." Said Neji "Um no, no you didn't." Naruto got up and helped Hinata up. "Okay, Hinata-chan Hiashi-sama wants to see you two." "Um yes I'll um go see him now." Hinata left quickly, Neji looked at Naruto.

"Umm we were playing around." He said with a dumb foul tone

"Or were you two fooling around." He said with a stern tone

"Oh come one Neji we were so not fooling around; besides I remember one time when I was young I slept over with Hinata-chan we herd you and Tenten---."

"Shut up Naruto!"

With Hinata

"Um, hi otosan." Said Hinata. Hiashi was talking to Jiraya and Tsunade. Naruto then walked behind Hinata. "Um hi Hiashi-sama." Said Naruto "Ah Hinata, Naruto come in." They did what he says, Naruto and Hinata kneeled down. "So why are we here Hiashi-sama?" said Naruto Hiashi looked at Jiraya and Tsunade.

"Those two men you two saw at the temple, we want to tell you about them." Said Jiraya.

"Why do you wants to tells us about the men at the temple?" said Naruto "For your safety and everybody around you." Said Tsunade "Then who were they Jiraya-sama?" said Hinata

"The man who you fought, his name is Kabuto. He was part of clan who were known to be expert healers. Kabuto is known to use his healing power as a weapon. He also knows how to use metal magic." "But who was the other guy." Said Naruto.

"His name is…Orochimaru, his true name is Yashagoro, and he was once our best friend and he was once a disciple of our master Saratobi. When Orochimaru was young he sold his soul to the Orochi and reborn Orochimaru as his own spawn. Orochimaru uses snake magic and when he use it he goes insane with his snake magic." Naruto and Hinata looked at Jiraya and Tsunade with a frighten faces.

"Di…did you save us from Orochimaru." Said Naruto. Jiraya and Tsunade looked at each other and decided to tell them about what really happen in the end.

"Well we didn't save you like we fought Orochimaru then save you. We saved you from Haunglong, if would have found you at the temple he might have killed you." Said Tsunade.

"Haunglong? Who's Haunglong?" said Naruto "Haunglong, he is the fifth guardian, the strongest of them, and the leader of the group." Said Jiraya.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and thought there were only four guardians. "But there are only four guardians aren't there?" Question Naruto. "Yes there are only four; on this world. Haunglong is the fifth guardian of our world. He is the central guardian of our world, but he lives in the celestial heavens than in the Temples." "Ohh!" union

"So what will you do Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama?" said Hiashi.

"We'll go to the Temple and see what happen to the guardians." Said Tsunade.

"And we'll have Naruto's and Hinata's help for this." Said Jiraya.

"WHAT!? Why Hinata? Why Naruto? Why them?" "Isn't the mother of your daughter is a fenghuang." said Jiraya. Hiashi looked at Hinata. "Yes her mother is a fenghuang but it doesn't' explain why." "Hinata has rare power only having a being born from a fenghuang can. and what about Naruto?" said Hiashi. "Naruto already knows fox magic. No human can master fox magic unless you are the son or daughter of a fox." Said Jiraya "Yes he does know fox magic, but…" Said Hiashi

"Please Hiashi we need their help." Said Tsunade

"Otosan please let us help them, we need to know if the sacred beasts are alright." Said Hinata (sigh) "Alright, you two can help Jiraya-sama and Tsunade-sama. But Kakashi-san and Neji-san go with you." Naruto and Hinata nodded with agreement, both of them went to get their things and change.

(sigh) "Why does Hinata acts so much like her okosan. Really can she be normal even for one minute. Ever since we took Naruto in she started to act like this." (sigh) Jiraya and Tsunade chuckled at Hiashi and know why she acts like this. It was because she was in love with him. "Young love." Said Tsunade.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto series.

**Shishin**

**Chapter 2: going into the guardians shrine**

Somewhere in the darkest region of Japan

"**DID YOU ACCOMPLISH YOUR MISSION MY SON." **Said an eight headed serpent. Orochimaru had shamed face. "No my lord I did not accomplish my mission." The eight headed eyes turned red and his iris turned an amber color. **"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU FAIL YOU'RE MISSION!" **Orochimaru decided to say his words carefully. "When Kabuto and I came to the holy beasts they all disappeared plus Haunglong was coming." The eight headed serpent hissed and growled at his servant **"HAUNGLONG! GRRRRR!" **The eight headed serpent calmed down a bit. **"OROCHIMARU MY SON, IF YOU DON'T FIND THE GUARDIANS THEN THEY WILL COME AND BE LOOKING FOR ME; AND IF I DIE YOU DIE! DO YOU GET IT MY SON?!" **Orochimaru nodded his "Yes Orochi-sama."

Back with the group

Naruto, Hinata, Jiraya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Neji, and Tenten were in the dense forest going to the sacred temple of the guardians. "Naruto, Hinata when you came to the temple what were you going to do when you got in the temple?" said Kakashi. Naruto and Hinata paused for a minute looked at each other, and then they looked at Kakashi then back to each other. "Uhhh. I don't know? What would you do Kakashi-san?" Kakashi paused for a moment. "Mmmm. I don't know?" Naruto sighed and shooked his head.

"Hey Tenten-chan you didn't need to come you know." Said Neji "I know but I wanted to come. You don't mind don't you Neji-san." Said Tenten "Um no I don't mind Tenten-chan." Naruto and Hinata over heard their conversation and started to make fun of them. Neji over heard them and hit them on their heads.

At the Shrine

"Well here we are." Said Naruto. Ever body looked at the Shrine with amazement, last when Naruto and Hinata came to this place it was dark. But now with the sun shining on the Shrine its aura was latterly glowing. "Wow look at it Neji, isn't beautiful." Neji nodded with agreement.

Jiraya walked over to the Shrine and looked at the doors of the shrine. He was surprised by what he found on the doors. "Oh no, this is not good."

"What is it Jiraya?" said Tsunade. She too looked at and she was disappointed by what she saw. "The doors are chained up, and are covered with powerful fire and water seals." Said Tsunade.

"The only one who could make such powerful seals are the tanuki spirits that lived near here." Said Jiraya. Naruto walked beside Jiraya.

"What is it Jiraya-sama?" Naruto looked at the seals; he was a curious about them and reached his hand towards one. "Naruto don't touch the seals! It might kill you!" said Jiraya. But just like all cubs they intend to be a little too curious. Jiraya tried to stop Naruto to stop him from touching the seal, but his hand touched one of the seals. But instead of killing Naruto the seal burst into flames and so did the other seals. Jiraya and Tsunade had dumb foul looked on their faces. "Oh, okay, well that was strange." Said Jiraya. Kakashi and the other saw what happen when Naruto touched the seal.

"Well what are we waiting lets go." Said Kakashi. The group entered the temple, when Naruto and Hinata entered they were awe struck by the interior of the temple. On the ceiling were pictures of each animal on the Chinese zodiac, the entire floor was a big pond with lily pads. In the middle of the pond was a small island with lush grass and a beautiful sakura tree. Between the group and the small island was a bridge with two fu dogs' statues guarding the bridge. As the group came closer to the bridge there was a small growl from the statues.

"What was that?" Said Naruto

"What was what?" Said Jiraya

"I heard something growling."

"Me too I heard something growling." Said Hinata

Then the Statues came alive and attacked Naruto and Hinata. Naruto grabbed Hinata and jumped away from the danger. Jiraya used his toad magic made a huge toad statue and threw large mud bombs at the statues. But the Fu Dogs made a shield to block the attack. Then Tsunade attacked them by using snail magic. The Fu Dogs charged at Tsunade but were stuck by snail goop. The male Fu Dog use his telepathic powers to control the ball that his right paw stood on and tossed at Tsunade. Kakashi blocked the attack using a dog statue. Then Kakashi made the dog statue to hollow that made sonic blast at the female Fu Dog. The Female Fu Dog summoned a wall that protected both her and her pup. Then Neji attacked the wall with an open palm causing it to break down the wall. Then Tenten threw kunai's at the Fu Dogs. When they made contact the kunai blew up on the statue causing them to yell in pain. When the smoke clear the Fu Dogs survived the attack without a scratch. "What that's impossible." Said Tenten. "These Fu Dogs armor are too powerful to penetrate." Said Kakashi. "Well we haven't tried." Said Naruto. Naruto and Hinata attacked the Fu Dogs. "Fox spell fox fire ball!" "Falcon spell razor gusts!" The ball hit the male Fu Dog and a small twister with razor sharp gusts attacked the female Fu Dog. But the attacked did nothing to them. The Fu Dogs charged at Naruto and Hinata, and then Jiraya and Tsunade summoned a large toad and a large slug crushing the fu dogs into dust. "Heh, well that was easy." Said Jiraya.

The group made over the bridge to the small island, behind the sakura tree was two rooms. "Where do we go?" Said Hinata. "We go left." Said Jiraya. But when they step on the island the land shook. "What's going on?!!!!" shouted Naruto. Then a large wall separated Naruto and Hinata from the group. On Naruto side of the island the sakura tree stood next to them. Kakashi, and Neji tried to punch the wall but the wall was too thick.

"This is just great! We need to find another way to go around the wall." Said Neji.

"There is no other way around the wall. There's only one way and that is to keep on moving." Said Jiraya.

"Will…will they be okay?" Said Kakashi

"Difficult to say." Said Tsunade

"Why's that?" Said Tenten

"Because the other way is deadlier to the top." Said Jiraya

Back with Naruto and Hinata. Naruto tapped on the wall the big wall to see its thickness. "Man this sucks! How do we meet the others?" Said Naruto. When they were pondering on what to do a booming and calming voice was heard by Naruto and Hinata** "SON ARASHI. DAUGHTER OF HIASHI. HEAR MY VOICE FOR I AM HUANGLONG THE CENTRAL GUARDIAN. I WILL GIVE YOU A CHOICE TO LEAVE OR TO STAY AND MOVE FORWARD." **The entrance door opened up and the other door open. **"CHOOSE FOR IF YOU LEAVE THE TEMPLE, YOU MAY NEVER COME BACK IN ONE HUNDRED YEARS. BUT IF YOU MOVE FORWARD, YOU WILL BE CHALENGED BY DEADLY TESTS AND CREATURES."** Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and decided to move forward. **"SO BE IT SON OF ARASHI AND DAUGHTER OF HIASHI, I WILL MEET YOU AT THE TOP."** Naruto and Hinata entered into the room and were surprised by what they saw. The floor was made out of brick, and there was a long pool of acid, and four Ox statues. "What s going on? Do we choose which one of these statues or what?" Said Naruto. "I guess so Naruto-kun…Um what about that one in the far left. But how do we move the statue?" Said Hinata. Naruto and Hinata looked around until they accidently pressed a switch hidden on the ground, which moved the statue next to the far left. "Okay that was easy." Said Naruto. Naruto and Hinata jumped over the river of acid to the entrance. As they kept on moving the duo ran back screaming to the room jumping over the river of acid being followed a huge boulder.

"(gasp) Okay not that one. Let's go back to the far left one Hinata." Naruto said. But when he got up he pressed down on another switch which opens the far right statue. "Naruto I have a bad feeling about going into that room." Said Hinata. Naruto nodded with agreement but pressed forward. Both jumped over the acid river.

When they entered the room they saw a chest made out of jade. "Do you think its safe Hinata?" Hinata shook her head but the statue seal them in. "WHAT?!!" Naruto pushed the statue to move but he couldn't budge it. "Maybe whatever is in that chest has, will help us move this statue." Said Hinata. Naruto didn't want to see what the chest has. It might be cursed. But they had no choice but to see. So Naruto and Hinata moved forward to the chest and touched the jaded chest and started to move. "What?!! Hinata move!!!"

The duo moved back and saw the jade chest grew legs, arms, eyes and teeth on the inside of the chest. The duo were surprised by what they saw and the chest attack them. **"Secret surprise!"** Shouted the chest; throwing a sword at Naruto. Naruto dogged the attack and threw a fire ball at the chest, but no avail. "Damn it won't work Hinata! Do you have any stronger magic?!!" Hinata nodded, she chanted some words and a seal was made underneath her. **"Falcon magic steal gust!"** Hinata raised her wings and flapped them throwing powerful razor sharp gusts at the chest. The chest was then thrown back at the wall and landed on its feet. Now it was Naruto's turn a star like seal was made underneath him. "**Fox spell five fire twisters!"** On each point of the star five huge fire twisters were made and attacked the chest causing to do major damage to the chest.

The chest rose up and cast another spell. **"Cursed seal!"** Hinata's wings were seal by sacred symbols making unable for her to cast any spells. This made her go on her knees crying in pain because her wings are really sensitive. "Hinata!" Naruto went to her side to help her up so the chest won't hurt her. **"Secret surprise!"** The chest threw out a spear out at Hinata. Naruto doge the attack with Hinata but it hit Hinata's right wing. Hinata screamed out in pain by the spear. Naruto got angry at the chest and glowed with a red aura. **"Fox spell five fire twisters!"** The attack destroyed the chest into many pieces. When the chest was destroyed a key was thrown out of the explosion.

Naruto wasn't worry about the key right now but he was worry about Hinata. Hinata got up but her entire right side of her body was in pain. "Let me get that spear out Hinata." Naruto grabbed the spear and caused her more pain, but he was determine to pull the spear out. Finally he was able to pull out the spear giving her more pain. When he pulled out the spear the curse wore out. Hinata nearly fainted by loss of blood in her wing, plus her right arm is paralyzed by the wound. She could move her leg but it was a little shaky. "Hinata, get on my back. You'll not be able to make the jump."

"Um thank you Naruto-"Hinata tried to get up. "but I think I can make—" Hinata fell down by the pain. Naruto kneeled down beside her and picked her up on his back. The key activated by itself and went to its key hole and moved the statue. When the statue moved out of the way Naruto got out the room. When they got back at the room the duo still wanted to go to the far left room. "Okay all we need to a switch on the ground to open the room." Naruto place Hinata on the wall which was across to the far left statue. When he set her there another switch open the statue next to the far right statue. "Oh great, this is just great! How about the one on the far left! How about that one!" Yelled Naruto. Naruto got Hinata on his back and jumped over the acid. When they entered the room there was a small water fall with a small lake in the room. "Man this place gets weirder and weirder." Said Naruto. As they approached to the small lake Naruto set Hinata to the wall next to the lake. He then got a hand full of water and washed it on Hinata's wing to clean the wound. The wound started to sizzle on the wound and healed the wound completely. "My wound, it's gone?... This water must be healing water." Naruto was a bit confused what just happen and drank some water. Naruto went down on his knees by pain and restore all his energy. "Wow……What rush……Maybe it's better we don't desecrate this lake Hinata." She nodded with agreement and drank some water to restore her energy as well. When Hinata got up she activated a switch which opens the far left statue. "What is it Hinata? "I..think I pressed another switch." The duo left the room and saw the statue on the far left was open. "Finally it's open! Come on Hinata lets go." Naruto and Hinata got in the room and found stairs and started to go up.

Back with the others

"You really think they'll be okay Kakashi?" Said Neji. "I hope so Neji." Jiraya and Tsunade looked at them and wonder the same thing. "Why do you two have doubt about them? They can make it, just believe in them." Kakashi and Neji are having a little trouble about that especially with Naruto. "You don't believe in them don't you, or that Naruto will protect Hinata from danger." Said Tsunade. Kakashi and Neji looked down with shame. "Why do you have doubt about Naruto, hm?" nothing "I heard that in this village they treated a small boy with fox ears and tail horribly. Was that Naruto who was treated badly?" Said Jiraya. He looked at Kakashi and Neji, nothing, Tenten nodded her head for agreement that it was Naruto who was treated badly. "I see." Kakashi looked at Jiraya and Tsunade. "After Arashi left Naruto here to Hiashi his last words were "To treat him like he was your own son." He did but the outside world didn't agree with Hiashi and he was powerless to do anything. Naruto was sneered by everyone, he was beaten by everyone, and even I did such manner to him…… seven years ago Naruto was almost killed."

Flash Back

A 6 year old Naruto was thrown back on the side of a house. He was bleeding, his tail was broken, his left ears was swelling, and his right leg was sprain and tried to get away by limping away but the men got him first and threw onto the streets. "Heheheehe stupid fox boy. You think that because your otosan and okosan are gone and was given to Hiashi-sama we need to respect. Hahaha I don't think so." Said the first man. Hiashi walked on the side line. "That's enough both of you stop treating Naruto so harshly." Said Hiashi. "ha don't make us laugh Hiashi-sama or I'll say to the whole village that you're going to kill everyone's kids because of this bastard." Said the second man. Hiashi rolled up his fist with anger. "Damn you." The men looked a Naruto who was trying to get away. "Not so fast." Said the first man. Naruto saw in horror as the man pulled out a sword to kill him. "Die FOX BOY!!" "NO WAIT!!!!!" Naruto closed his and prepared to be killed but the sword never hit him. He opens his and saw a little girl with wings in the way and the sword was stop in the air.

"What the hell are you?" "No don't hurt her!" Said Hiashi. "Huh…Oh I know who this is. This is your daughter isn't it Hiashi. This must be Hinata" He raised his sword Hinata turned her back on to him and cover her body on Naruto's to protect him. "Why are you doing this?" Naruto started to cry. "Because what they're doing is wrong; and ever since I first saw you I had a strange feeling towards. I don't what this feeling is but I won't let them hurt you Naruto-kun. I'll protect you even if I die." Naruto was astonished by this girl and fell in love with her. The man raised his sword and dropped it to kill both Hinata and Naruto. Hiashi ran to stop him but was stop by the other man and some other citizens. "NOOOOO! PLEASE SOME ONE HELP THEM!!!!!"

Then a bright light came from the temple of the four guardians shined in the sky. Everyone saw this light and every one stopped except for the man who was going to kill Hinata. Then his sword turned into water. "What the hell who did…………this?" He looked up and saw four beasts in the air, they all roared which shooked the ground. The man was scared as hell and saw his hands' growing leafs. "What?!!!!! WHAT'S GOING O—" He was turned into a tree and rotted and died. **"WHAT WE SAY SHALL BE WRITEN! THESE CHILDEREN SHALL BE PROTECED BY US!" **Said Seiryuu. **"AND IF ANY DISSAGREE WITH THIS, NOT ONLY YOU WILL SUFFER WHAT HE ENDURES BUT YOU'RE FAMILY WILL BE CURSED FOR SEVEN GENARATIONS!" **said Suzaku. And the beasts left and return to the temple.

End Flashback

"And that what happen." Said Kakashi. Jiraya and Tsunade looked at them seriously. "Hm, I see, so this is why Naruto and Hinata are always together. Naruto and Hinata protects each other." Said Jiraya. Kakashi and Neji nodded. "Those poor children, being sneer at just because they were born different."

At the room with Naruto and Hinata they were still in the stairs and they were holding hands and slowly walked up stairs. "Ever since that day they have been closer than ever and never left each other side." Said Kakashi. "Hm, but why do you doubt them?" Said Jiraya. "Hm, I don't know what to say about Naruto and Hinata. But I will say this, Naruto will never give up." Jiraya thought the moments when he was training Arashi.

Flashback

"So Arashi who's the lucky lady you have there?" Said Jiraya with a perverted smile. "Jiraya why do you have to be so perverted." Said Arashi. "What?! I'm no pervert, sure I like seeing girls swimming in a pool or in a hot spring but I will never go between you and your girl friend." Said Jiraya. "Fine, her name is Kasumi-chan." "Kasumi-chan eh such a beautiful name." Jiraya grabbed Kasumi's hand. "So Kasumi-chan do you like to bathe in the hot springs?" Arashi hit her on his head. "Jiraya you promise me you will not be a perv!" Shouted Arashi. "But she has such beautiful uhh…hands yeah." Kasumi hit him on the head. "YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT! HOW CAN ANYBODY BE THIS PERVERTED?" Shouted Kasumi.

"Can you believe that this guy is my sensei Kasumi-chan?"

"So you're a pervert Arashi?" Said Kasumi

"Uh no no I'm not a pervert Kasumi-chan!" Said Arashi.

"So Kasumi you're not a normal person aren't you?" Said Jiraya. Arashi and Kasumi had a shook face. "Um what are you talking about Jiraya-sama?" Jiraya looked at Kasumi. "You're a kitsune aren't you Kasumi." Kasumi tried to change Jiraya mind that she is not a kitsune. But Jiraya was no fool and Kasumi told him the truth. "Alright I am a kitsune. But how…do you know that I'm a kitsune."

"Simple because all the girls here aren't pretty."

"SO you're calling me UGLY!"

"NO, NO I'm not calling you ugly; I'm saying that the girls here are not as pretty as you are Kasumi."

Then Kasumi hit him on the head. "You should be ashamed of yourself to be so low."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry but by the way how will you two conceal this?" Said Jiraya

"Um well…I don't know how we will conceal this from everyone else. Just hope our children will not look like a fox. But even they look like one I will not care, as long as were together I'm fine with that." Arashi held Kasumi close to him. Jiraya chuckle at them and congratulated. "So be it. I'm happy for both of you and I hope you stay together forever."

End Flashback

"_But sadly you never had that chance to be together did you Arashi. I only hope you can see your son, how much he has grown and how much he acts so much like you."_

End chapter

Author notes: For those who don't know fenghuang is the Chinese version of the phoenix and no the Vermilion bird and the fenghuang are not the same. The Fenghuang is the king of the birds and the Vermilion bird is just the guardian of the south. Plus the names of the guardians are Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakko and Genbu.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto series.

**Shishin**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Haunglong**

"Finally no more stairs!" Shouted Naruto. "Um Naruto-kun, look." Hinata showed him some more stairs and Naruto fell down to the ground.

"Arg, I hate stairs. ENOUGH WITH THESE STAIRS!!!!" At the top of the stairs they made it to a dark room.

"Oh Great what now! I can't see in that room!"

"But Naruto-kun can foxes see in the dark?" Naruto ponder about that, can he see in the dark?

"Um I think so. What about you Hinata?"

"Of course I can."

"Oh Okay…………Wait you can!"

"Yep" Hinata held her hands together. "Mother, Fenhuang-sama let me see in the dark. **Byakugan**!" Her eyes pupils appear and her veins bulge out.

"Since when can you do that Hinata?" Hinata kept on looking at the dark room. "My mother thought me this."

"Wait a minute; I lived in your house since I can remember and I have never seen your mom."

"Well that because she died when I was three."

Naruto was a bit confused about this.

"Um wait how did she died."

Hinata had a sad look on her face, and Naruto knew that he shouldn't have said something personal.

"Well Hinata…you don't need to talk about it."

Hinata still had a sad face but decided to tell him.

"My…when my mother was pregnant with me and she was told her to leave otosan and give birth to me back at her home. She decided to give birth to me here but my grandfather did not approve of this. She was assassinated right in front of me. After she died my grandfather wanted me killed to but Suzaku the guardian of the south protected me, but even from the protection of Suzaku of my safety it doesn't remove the pain from the lost of my mother. Until that day I told myself that I will never let anyone I care about die."

Her byakugan was deactivated.

"She was beautiful but I can only remember only a little. She had blue hair, beautiful soft pale skin, she always wore yellow, black and white kimono, and she always had red lipstick. She was always so loving, kind, strong and free; but she was always grim and sad. But she loved me and my father with all her heart."

Hinata started to cry and Naruto tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan……I know how you feel…I lost my parents to the Orochi, and the worst thing about all this is that I never knew them or even see them. So I know how you feel Hinata-chan."

Naruto hugged Hinata tightly and Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and place her head on his forehead.

"I really like you Naruto-kun."

Naruto eyes were wide open, shaking and sweating bullets.

"Um I-I-I um I—really—like you to Hinata-chan." Hinata gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, and he started to sweat double the amount.

"Um H-Hin-ata w-w-w-e need to k-keep moving." Hinata agreed and went to activate her byakugan. She held his sweaty hand.

"Um Naruto-kun why is your hand sweaty." He notice his hand wet with sweat.

"Oh um it's nothing. Come on lets go." Hinata led Naruto into the dark room. "So Hinata what do you see?"

"I don't know Naruto-kun but there is something strange in here."

(Metal scrapping) "Whoa what was that?!" (metal scrapping) Hinata scan the room. "I see…skeletons?" She saw skeletons semi-cover with bandages carrying large rusty swords.

"Um Naruto-kun, I think we need to get out of here fast." Naruto was a little confused. "Uh what? Skeletons."

Naruto had a dead face. "What?!" When he shouted the skeletons started to move towards and swipe their swords at them. "Naruto RUN!" Hinata pulled Naruto out of danger, but there were too many of them to navigate around them.

"Damn it lets just fight them Hinata." He let go of her hand and tried to use his spells but a sacred seals underneath him. "Damn it this place won't let us use our spells!" So he try to draw out his sword but it still won't let him to pull it out.

"Damn it all looks like it's hand to hand." Naruto use his claws and started to slash all the skeletons. "But Naruto…" Hinata sighed and started to fight against the skeletons. She had her palms open and strike them at their head. But every time they took one skeleton down it came back new. Naruto got frustrated and started to slash everything around him wildly. He was so wild that he was heading to a large sword in the middle with ropes attach to it with sacred talismans on them. "Naruto don't!" But he slashed one of the ropes, with that the skeletons stop and turned into ashes.

"Okay? What happen?" said Naruto. When all the skeletons turned into ash the big sword started to glow; and as for the ash it started to glow and small blue fire balls appeared from them. "Whoa?! What are they Hinata?"

"They're…souls, but why?" All the souls attach them self to the huge sword; as more souls attach the soul the more the sword started to move. When all the souls attach the sword it lifted from the ground, floated in the air and a devilish screech was heard.

"REEEEEAAAHAHAHAEERAHAH!" Naruto and Hinata had goosebumps from the screech.

"W…What was that Hinata?!" Hinata was too scared to even say anything, because can see what was holding that sword. "HINATA!" He shouted, he looked up and saw the sword hovering above him and it swoop down at him. Naruto quickly doge the attack and rushed over to Hinata, but the sword was once more hovering over him and stab down. Naruto rolled forward but the sword still came forward dragging on the floor. Naruto came running faster. He then grabbed Hinata thrown them self's out of the sword's way and the sword ram itself at the wall. Naruto tried to snap Hinata back to her senses.

"HINATA! HINATAAA!" Finally she got out of her trance and looked at Naruto. "What do you see Hinata. What is that thing?" Hinata shook her head. "I don't know Naruto? Um it looks like a—" The sword came back attacking. "Look out!" Shouted Hinata. Naruto held her and doge the attack. Naruto landed on the ground and Hinata got on her feet.

"Naruto-kun I can handle this." Hinata activated her byakugan, she charged at the hovering sword and strike at the sword holder. She jumped back and there was a bright light around the sword. When the light broke there was a monstrous creature. It had a head of a ram, a hooded cloak, and boney hands and on its right hand wielded the sword. "Whoa! Now that's—" With one look at the Ram swordsman Naruto froze in fear. _"W-w-what the h-h-hell why can I m-m-move? It's just a damn ram! So why can I move?"_ The ram swordsman came closer to him with its sword ready to strike him down. Hinata saw Naruto frozen by fear just by looking at the Ram. She started to run towards the beast. _"Oh no that ram thing is going to kill Naruto-kun I need to stop it but how?"_

She jumped in the air and strikes him on the back of the Ram head. The Ram yelled in pain and swung its sword in circle; Hinata grabbed Naruto and took him out of danger. "Naruto-kun! NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata tried to shake him out of his trance. "Hin-ata-chan stop shaking me!" "Naruto-kun!" Hinata stopped shaking him and hugged him tightly that he couldn't breathe. "Hin-a-ta-chan I…can't…breathe!" Hinata stop hugging Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

"REEEEAAAAAAHHHHHEEEEAA" The beast was now angry and ready to strike Hinata and Naruto down together. Naruto sense it coming and got himself and Hinata out of danger. "Hinata don't look at that thing face or you'll be frozen of fear." She nodded."Um Naruto then what should we do?"

"Um good question…I don't know?" Hinata had a big sweat drop and Naruto had his hand behind his head laughing like an idiot. "Um Naruto-kun what about we just try and leave this place." Naruto had a stupid face a stupid face. "Well that sound a great idea Hinata, but how?" Then the Ram thing came behind them.

"_**You can't leave this place mortals! Only if you are able to kill me are you able to leave this place and go to Haunglong!"**_ The duo tried not to look at the Ram. "Well how are suppose to kill that thing! How is one able to kill something that is already dead?!"

Shouted Naruto! Hinata got up and close her eyes. _"If I see him then I'll freeze in fear, but what if I stand in front of him and not look at him?"_ Hinata stood ready at him and Naruto had the same idea and got to his fighting stance. Both grabbed their sword and tried to pull it from its sheath but it won't budge.

"_**Ha you can never pull those swords out of its sheath, it's useless."**_ But they were able to pull their swords out of its sheath.

"_**Impossible only one with a strong will can do such a thing."**_ Both were able to pull their sword out but the dark room made it heavy and dense to hold. The duo tried to hold the sword but it was too heavy.

"_**HA only a strong will can remove those swords out and only a stronger will can hold a sword. Kids your age don't have such wills, I don't know why you came here either for fortune or fame, and you're all this same to me. All pathetic only carrying about you self and only yourself. I don't know why the sacred beasts waste their time with you they should protect someone important."**_

"You're wrong…" Naruto held his sword straight. "You don't know anything about us, but we have a debt to the beasts. They saved us once and were here to see if they're okay. So really you don't know us at all Ram. Not all of us want fame and fortune; only the weak and stupid want such a things." Naruto stop shaking and got to his fighting stance. "Naruto and I only want to know that the beasts are alright…we don't care about anything else except for their safety. Do whatever to us we will defeat you Ram!" Hinata was able to get her sword up and took a fighting stance. The Ram raised his sword up and swung it down. Naruto and Hinata disappeared; the Ram looked everywhere but couldn't find them. Then he looked up and saw them coming down with their sword ready to strike him at his face. _**"So be it."**_ The duo stab him at his face and he screamed in pain, his body started to burst into flames and blew up causing the duo blown away from the blast. They were in pain but not mortally wounded. When The Ram disappeared, a beam of light came down the ceiling.

"**SON OF ARASHI, DAUGHTER OF HIASHI COME INTO THE LIGHT SO WE CAN MEET!" **The duo got up and entered into the light."Finally we can meet Haunglong Hinata." She nodded, he then held her hand tightly and she did too. With that they disappeared.

Back with the others they were able to enter into a room with a light shining down. "This is it. After this we Haunglong everybody ready." They all nodded. "Good lets go." Said Jiraya. The group were next to the light. "You're all not going to leave us behind now are you?" Said a evil voice. Jiraya and Tsunade turned around and saw Orochimaru.

"But how? The doors won't be able to open in a hundred years if the guardians aren't here." Orochimaru laughed evilly. "I have my sources my old friends. Now back to business."

"Yes back to business. All of you go into the light and meet Haunglong!" said Jiraya

"I'll stay with you Jiraya." Said Tsunade. "No go with the others they'll need your knowledge." Tsunade gritted her teeth and left leaving Jiraya behind. "You are a foolish one Jiraya. To think you can fight me alone, heheehe only one who wants to die will do something this foolish." Jiraya looked him with a serious face.

"Only someone as stubborn and as proud as you are will say something like that Orochimaru." Orochimaru looked at him with an angry face then he started to laugh madly. "Hehehehaahahaaha You think you're all know Jiraya, well let's see how wise you fight against a snake." Orochimaru laughed satanically and turned into a huge snake. He attacked Jiraya and he jumped into the air and summoned a large Toad. The toad was cover with red armor.

"**Jiraya why have you summoned me you pervert!"** Then Orochimaru attacked and the toad dogged the attack. "Gamabunta sorry to wake you up from your slumber but we need to give the others time to talk to Haunglong." **"RAGH Fine I'll help you but only for Haunglong."** The two sages ready them self to fight.

With the others

Naruto and Hinata arrived at a field of green grass far beyond the eye can see. "Wow look at this place Naruto-kun it's beautiful!" Said Hinata. "Yeah it is beautiful." A few minutes later a blast of light came up from the ground summoning Kakashi, Neji, Tenten and Tsunade. "Hey."

Kakashi wave at them. Naruto and Hinata waved back. Neji had one look at them and notice the dirt. "Naruto! Why are and Hinata cover in dirt?!" Naruto ponder what to say. "Um we run into trouble that's all." Neji shook his head and decide not to say. Naruto look at the group. "Hey wait a minute where's Jiraya-sama?" Tsunade look down with disappointment. "Jiraya had to fight against Orochimaru." Naruto and Hinata sadly look down. **"NARUTO, HINATA" **A booming and soft voice was heard across the field.

"What?! Who…who was that?" The earth shook with a heavy foot step. "Look over there!" Shouted Tsunade. A golden light appeared in the sky, and a large Qilin dragon fell from the sky. Haunglong was ten times as big as the temple itself was and had a golden aura around him. He had a long neck, a long tail and stood on all four, had golden skin, had four large horns and ten spikes on his back, around his neck and his tail had ten golden orbs, and around his body had twenty golden orbs.

"Whoa he's, he's HUGE! HE'S BIGGER THAN HUGE, HE GIGANTIC!" Shouted Naruto. Haunglong was so huge that the group necks ace by just looking at him. Tsunade bow down and soon everyone bow down. "Haunglong-sama we are here to know—" **"I KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO THE FOUR GUARDIANS. BUT I ASK YOU THIS WHY HAVE YOU COME IF YOU KNOW THAT THEY ARE NOT HERE?"** Haunglong said telepathically.

"We are here if you know such knowledge Haunglong-sama."

"**YES I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE; THEY ARE ON THE FOUR ISLANDS OF JAPAN."**

"On the four islands of Japan? But where on the islands?" Said Naruto

"**THAT'S FOR YOU AND FOR HINATA TO KNOW."**

"Wait what! What do you mean only Naruto and Hinata to know?!! Should Tsunade and Jiraya know where they are?!!" Said Neji

"**NO, NARUTO AND HINATA MUST GO AND FIND THE FOUR GAURDIANS. FOR THIS REASON THEY OWE THE GAURDIANS A FAVOR FOR SAVING THEIR LIVES."**

"Um, Haunglong-sama can I ask you a question?"

"**YES HINATA WHAT IS IT?"**

"Um, well I want to know why did the four Guardians save us from that man."

"Yeah, did they only save us because of Hinata?"

"**YES" **Naruto had a surprise look and Hinata tried to comfort him. **"AND NO."** "What???!!!!" **"THE REASON THEY SAVE YOU TWO WAS THAT YOU HINATA, OKASAN OF A FENGHUANG. AS FOR YOU NARUTO..."** Haunglong look at Naruto with a serious face. **"WHEN YOUR OTOSAN LEFT YOU HERE WE THE GUARDIANS OWED HIM A FAVOR." **

Naruto was more confuse as ever. "What favor what did my Otosan do for the guardians?" **"FIVE YEARS AGO THE GARUDRIANS WERE ATTACK BY A KAPPA. YOU'RE OTOSAN DEAFTED IT AND DROVE IT OFF. BUT HE WOUNDED FROM THE BATTLE, A PRIESTESS OFFER HER HELP TO HEAL HIS WOUNDS."**

"M...my Okasan."

Haunglong nodded. **"WE GAVE HIM OUR WORD WE WILL PROTECT YOU FROM DANGER, AND WE HAVE." **Naruto and Hinata look at each other. "We have another question? Why did Orochimaru wanted from the guardians?" Said Naruto

"**IN ORDER TO TELL YOU I MUST TAKE YOU ON A JOURNEY BEFORE JAPAN." **Haunglong whipped his tail and split the sky and there was darkness. **"LONG TIME AGO A DARK LORD NAME AKUMA WAGE WAR AGAINST THE DRAOGN GOD RYUJIN. WITH HIM WERE FOUR GREAT GENRALS, ONE OF THEM WAS YAMATTA-NO-OROCHI. FOR TWO YEARS THE WAR WAS WAGE CAUSING GREAT DESTRUCTION ON THE SURFACE WORLD. IN THE END RYUJIN WAS TRIUMPHED AND HE SEALED AKUMA AND HIS FOUR GENERALS AWAY ON THE FOUR ISLANDS OF JAPAN. **

**WHEN PEACE WAS RESTORE RYUJIN HAD A DUAGHTER HER NAME WAS OTOHIME. WHEN SHE WAS AT AGE SHE MARRIED HOORI THE HUNTER SHE THEN GAVE BIRTH TO A BOY NAME JIMMU. AFTER THE BOY WAS BORN WE THE GUARDIANS WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE CAGE AKUMA, HIS GENERALS AND THE PROTECTION OF THE EMPEROR." **Everyone looked at shock about the boy Jimmu. "But Haunglong-sama Jimmu isn't that the name of...our first Emperor." Said Naruto. Haunglong nodded and the sky went back to it normal self. **"I WAS PLACE TO GUARD THE CAGEMENT OF AKUMA AND AS FOR THE OTHERS...OROCHI IS ALREADY FREE FROM HIS IMPRISONMENT." **This gave chills even to Haunglong.** "FOR THIS REASON IS THAT THE ONE WHO GAURDS THE CAGE SERPENT IS THE DYING THE SECOND POWERFUL OF THE FOUR; SUZAKU THE VERMILLION BIRD. SUZAKU LIES IN THE TEMPLE AT KYUSHU, NARUTO, HINATA, GO TO KYUSHU HELP SUZAKU, SAVE HIM FROM DEATH." **

Back with Jiraya

The battle between Jiraya and the snake form of Orochimaru was going intense the room was wreck, there were holes everywhere and the walls were almost torn down. On the other hand Jiraya was exhausted from the fight. **"Jiraya don't fall we can still beat this snake."** Said Gamabunta, Jiraya wanted to say something but he was too tired.

"**Hahaha Jiraya you're not as young as you used to be, hehehehe I was hoping you'll be at least a challenge. You're nothing but a fool, so I'll be merciful I'll kill you nice and quick hahaha." **Orochimaru came at him, Jiraya was too weak to even cast a simple spell so he prepared himself to die. _"Damn it, it can't end like this!"_

Orochimaru was a inch closer to Jiraya but stop. Jiraya was confuse was he playing a trick or something. "What?! Why did you stop?" Orochimaru turned around and saw a black hair man with red eyes. **"Itachi."** Orochimaru sneered just by saying his name. "Orochimaru, the Orochi wants us to retreat for now." Orochimaru was speechless by this order. **"RRRRRR. Why does the Orochi wants us to retreat? I waited years just to kill this fool!"** Orochimaru shouted. "It's not your decision Orochimaru, I have my orders you have yours, it's time to retreat." Orochimaru growled loudly and return to his normal self. "We'll finish this Jiraya." With that Orochimaru left with Itachi. Jiraya fell to his knee and was breathing heavily. "Why did the Orochi wanted them to leave?"

"**SO DO YOU AGREE TO WHAT MUST DO NARUTO AND HINATA?"** Both look at each other and nodded and went back to Haunglong. "We agree we'll help Suzaku." Neji was going to protest on this but Haunglong interrupted him. **"SO BE IT I'LL HELP YOU, WITH THIS, YOU'RE POWER WILL DOUBLE."** One of Haunglong orbs detach from the others, split into two and was given to Naruto and Hinata and was absorb into them. **"USE THIS NEW POWER TO HELP SUZAKU AND RETURN HOME."** Haunglong sensed something evil at the temple. **"HMM, YOU MUST LEAVE BEFORE IT COMES. I CAN ONLY PROTECT YOU BUT ONLY FOR A LITTLE."**

"But what is coming?" said Naruto. **"THERE IS NO TIME TO EXPLAME, LEAVE NOW!"** A beam of light appeared underneath them and disappeared into the light.

Back in the temple

"**Jiraya how you holding up?" ** Said Gamabunta, "Not so good……but I think I can hold up…" Then a bright light appeared out of nowhere. When the light died down Jiraya saw the others. Tsunade saw Jiraya and ran to his side to help him up. "Jiraya what happen, where's Orochimaru?" Jiraya tried to say something but he was out of breath. "He left...with Itachi." Tsunade yelled out Itachi's name! Naruto and Hinata question who was Itachi? "Hey Kakashi who's Itachi?" Said Naruto. "Itachi was a member of the Uchiha clan."

"Was?" Said Hinata. "Yes he was part of the Uchiha clan before he killed his entire family and the entire village." Naruto and Hinata were shock that this guy killed his entire family and village. "But why Kakashi?" said Naruto. "The reason is unknown, but I think it was something about his little brother having something about the Ookami."

"Um Ookami?" Question Naruto

"Yes the Ookami is a wolf."

Tsunade helped Jiraya up and ask the others for help. After the others help Jiraya the temple started to shake violently. Outside the temple a huge snake was constricting the temple. "What's going on?!" shouted Naruto and he was holding Hinata tightly.

Tsunade sensed something evil outside. "All of you get out now!" Shouted Tsunade. Everyone left except for Jiraya and Tsunade. "Hey Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama come on!" Shouted Naruto. Tsunade and Jiraya looked at Naruto. "You leave we'll stay here and hold the temple up."

"But Haunglong said that he'll hold the temple from whatever was coming. SO MOVE IT ALREADY!" But they didn't move at all. "Naruto go now; we'll be alright by the help of Haunglong. So you leave Naruto." Naruto didn't want leave them here. "NARUTO LEAVE NOWWWW!!!!!!" Shouted Jiraya and Tsunade. Naruto didn't hesitated and did what they said. After he left Jiraya and Tsunade summoned a frog and snail to fight against the snake. **"JIRAYA-SAMA, TSUNADE-SAMA I WILL HELP YOU HOLD THE TEMPLE."** Said Haunglong. Jiraya and Tsunade agreed with his help.

With the others

The group finally wee out of the temple, outside the temple there was rubble from the temple. The group looked up and saw the large snake constricting the temple. Naruto eyes were wide open "What the..." After his statement with the snake, five statues surrounded Naruto and Hinata pushing the others away. "What is this? A barrier?!" Naruto said

With the Orochi he was watching everything in a large mirror. "Why do you bother with these children Orochi-sama?" said one man. **"THESE CHILDREN YOU CALL THEM MIGHT BE A THREAT TO ME AND MY PLANS TO FREE MY COMPANIONS AND AKUMA. THERE IS A LEGEND OF FOUR THAT WILL DEAFEAT THE EVIL THAT STALKS THIS LAND AND SEND THEM BACK FROM WHENCE THEY CAME. THESE TWO ALREADY HAVE SOME POWER OF HAUNGLONG AND NOW THIS. PLUS I WOULD LIKE TO SEE WHAT THEY ARE CAPABLE OF."** Orochi laughed evilly.

Naruto and Hinata touched the barrier, though it didn't hurt at all but it wouldn't let them out. "Kakashi we need to get them out!" Said Neji. Kakashi looked at the barrier then he looked at the statues. Next he grabbed a rock and threw above the circular barrier and made it bounce of the roof of the barrier. "Well we can't jump in that's for sure." Neji started to get angry at Kakashi. "This isn't time to play games Kakashi we need to get them out!" Tenten went over to the barrier and touched it. "There is no way in Neji."

"What?!"

"She's right you know. This barrier is made by a powerful being, maybe the Orochi made this. If he made this barrier than there is no way in, it's out of our league." Neji tighten his fist knowing that Kakashi was right, he cursed himself admitting it.

"Um Naruto what should we do now?" Hinata said while she was poking were fingers together. Naruto didn't know what to do now, he was stump by their situation. After he was thinking the ground shook and ten fist punch the ground open. "What the hell?!!!" shouted Naruto. Coming out of the ground were ten zombies wearing Chinese clothing and a talismans on their faces.

"This isn't going to end well." Said Kakashi. Then the zombies attacked the duo with punches and kicks. The duo dogged all their attacks but were unable to attack due to the zombies speed and power. The other looked at horror seeing inexperience kids fighting a bunch of zombies. "Damn it why can they just use the power that Haunglong-sama gave them. Wouldn't that be easier." Said Neji

"It isn't that they can't use this power it is that they don't know how to use this power. It's to new for them." Said Kakashi. Tenten wanted to do something but she was unable to do anything because of the barrier. "This isn't fair, why would the Orochi do something like this?" Said Tenten. Naruto and Hinata did everything they can do to survive, but they were running out of time now. One of the zombies punched the ground and drew out a jian and started to slash everything in its path. "Damn it all! Why can I use the power that Haunglong-sama gave us?" The zombie that pulled out the sword slammed its sword to the ground causing a blast in the ground, making Naruto fly into the air and land into the barrier's wall. Naruto tried to get but he was daze by being thrown to the wall, then one of the zombies threw a fireball out of his mouth. Naruto saw the fireball coming and tried to doge it but couldn't. "Damn it I can't get up!" Naruto closed his eyes by the fireball (BOOM) Naruto open his eyes and saw Hinata took the hit. "NO HINATA!" She felled down to the ground by the burn on her stomach and now she loosing blood. "HINATA!!!!!!!" Naruto rush over to her side, but was stop the dead fighters got in the way. The fighters pushed Naruto back but he was persistent. He threw punches and kicks at the undead but it only made things more difficult by their hard stone skin. "Damn it all!" Naruto activated his most powerful spell but not even that faze them. The one with the sword kicked Naruto to the ground which made the others dog pile on him. Now he couldn't even move by all the weight that these undead had.

"_I'm sorry Hinata-chan—I couldn't protect you. I fail you—I'm sorry Hinata-chan."_

Then Naruto started to glow; Naruto looked at his glowing and that glow of light became fire, then notice he was getting stronger, he used this to his advantage and threw the undead off of him. When he threw them of the flames took of a form of a second tail. Naruto got on all four and charged at the undead like a very pissed of fox. Naruto punched two undead at the same time and destroyed them, and with a fire breath he burned up another seven of them, the only one standing was the one with the sword. He then hold out his hand and formed a small fire ball which turned into a blue fire ball then into a blue energy sphere. "RASENGAN!!!" He yelled out and stabbed the undead into its stomach, causing a huge wave of energy that made the statues crack. The energy ball then blew up inside the undead making a huge hole and the wave of energy caused the statues blew up, causing the barrier to fall. When the smoke clear Naruto was still standing for a while before collapsing to the ground by exhaustion.

The others saw everything even that attack that made the barrier fall. "Th—this is what that power of Haunglong can do?! In one act Naruto was able to gain strength which no one can achieve for a very long time." Said Kakashi. Neji and Tenten nodded and wonder how powerful did Hinata get with the boost from Haunglong."

Kakashi and the others help the duo up, then the temple shook and rubble came down falling by the huge serpent. "Kakashi we need to leave this place!" shouted Neji. Every one ran for their lives holding Naruto and Hinata. When everything seems safe the temple started on top and the serpent left.

"Were not goanna make it Neji!" Shouted Tenten

Neji looked back and saw the temple falling faster. "Damn it!" When all seems lost the temple stopped in mid-air. "What the—?" Kakashi saw Jiraya and Tsunade with a large toad and snail holding the temple.

"Kakashi, Neji, Tenten what are standing around, RUN!" Said Jiraya. They obeyed and left, as for Jiraya and Tsunade the temple fell on top of them.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto series.

**Shishin**

**Chapter 4: Leaving on a Quest**

"**WAKE UP YOU TWO…RISE AND GO ON YOUR QUEST."** Haunglong spoke to the duo while they were sleeping.

"Mmm…Haunglong-sama..." Naruto got up drowsily and turned his head to the right seeing Hinata next to her with bandages. "Hey…Hinata…" Naruto shook a little and she moaned a little, her eyes open drowsily seeing his face. "………Naruto……?" She was a bit drowsy by the loss of blood from yesterday.

"Hinata are you alright?" She nodded slightly, Naruto sighed with relief.** "NARUTO, HINATA RISE AND GO SOUTHEAST, THERE YOU WILL MEET OOKAMI AND A NEKO."** Naruto fell down whining on the mattress. Hinata lay down next to him on her side facing him. "Naruto-kun, how are we going to explain all this to my Otosan?" Naruto just realized about Hiashi and whined some more in his thoughts. He sighed deeply. "Umm…well what about we leave the village without telling him." Naruto smiled innocently while Hinata squint her eyes. She then flipped over facing her back to his face. "Oh come on Hinata, I'm just kidding…Hinata…oh Hinata." She still had her back to his face. "Fine we'll go and tell Hiashi about the quest." Hinata turned back facing him giggling. "What so funny?" He smiled. "Nothing."

"Oh really." Pushing her down and laying down on top of her and started to tickle her. "Are you done laughing?" She giggled innocently and gave him a small kiss to the check. Naruto started to sweat like no tomorrow and turned bright red. "Naruto-kun are you alright?" She blushed lightly, placing her hand on his forehead. "(gasp) Do you have a fever?" Naruto swiftly sat up scratching behind his head. "Hehehe no I'm fine Hinata really." She giggled softly.

Hiashi kneeled on the ground and Kakashi and Neji is in front of him. "Are you sure that was everything that Haunglong-sama told you." Both nodded and this making Hiashi have goose bumps. "As for Naruto and my daughter, what did he asked him to do?"

"Haunglong-sama wanted them to do on a journey to find the four guardians." said Kakashi. Hiashi couldn't let his daughter go in the world sad, his sad expression became so visible that no one could ignore it, but knowing that his daughter must go on this quest, it's not his place to disagree with a God.

"Where is my daughter?"

"In her room."

Hiashi sighed. "When will they leave?"

"Soon—"

Hiashi stood up and left the room without saying a word, wandering through the hall of his house until he slid open a door that reviled a large beautiful garden of small bushes and a small pond with little lily ponds. Walking up to the small pond looking down at it a small faint voice calls to him. "Otosan…" Hiashi turned to see his daughter standing behind him wearing a kimono, and black clothing under it, and the family seal on both of her shoulders. "Hinata…" Moments later he and Hinata kneeled down next to the pond. "Do you remember this pond Hinata…" She nodded and smiled at him. "Okasan loved this place she always loved spending time here."

He smiled at her "Yes…" then that smile turn to a frown. "Otosan I have to go, they helped Naruto and I out from that man."

"I know…but it's…it's just too much for you bare."

"Not as long as Naruto by my side." She smiled sweetly. He tried to smile, but it wasn't the part that it was to much for Hinata to bear it's the part where he might never see his daughter ever again. She's so important to him, his daughter his heir and the only thing that he could remember of his wife Kanai, but he can't refuse this from a God. "Hinata…no matter where you are, no matter how far you are I will always love you my musume."

"And I you Otosan." They had their last hug how he never wants to let go of his daughter but soon he has to.

The Orochi watch everything, from the time when the temple fell on top of Jiraya and Tsunade and to the present time where Naruto and Hinata are saying their goodbyes to Hiashi and the others. _**"THESE CHILDRENS ARE BEING AN ANNOYANCE TO MY SIDE."**_ He changed his image of his mirror to two other travelers. _**"SOON THESE TWO WILL JOIN WITH THE OOKAMI AND , BUT THAT WILL NOT PASS.**_" The Orochi looked upon his two followers. **"ITACHI WELL DONE,**" Itachi bowed to the Orochi. "I live to serve you my Lord."

"**OROCHIMARU I DID NOT SEND YOU SO YOU AND JIRAYA CAN HAVE LAST DUEL, I SENT YOU SO YOU CAN KILL THOSE TWO, BUT WHAT IS THE RESULT OF YOUR FOOLISH ACTIONS! AND NOT ONLY ARE THEY STILL ALIVE THEY ARE STRONGER THAN EVER!"**

"Lord Orochi let me explain…"

"**EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT?! THOSE TWO ARE STILL ALIVE BECAUSE OF YOUR INTOLERANCE! THIS THE SECOND TIME YOU FAILD ME OROCHIMARU, I'M NOT SO FORGIVING, BUT I AM WILLING TO GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE, BUT FOR THEM, I WILL DEAL WITH THIS NUISANCE." **

Orochimaru bowed and left the Orochi's sight.

Naruto and Hinata just left the village and had just begun their journey, traveling on a smooth rode. Naruto seemed to be taking the lead of the travel, but the problem of him leading is that, he has no idea where they're going. Never has he ever gone a mile or even set a foot away from the village, except for his home and the Four Guardian temple. They stopped at a fork in the rode and Naruto looked at both directions, not wanting to tell that he's lost to Hinata, because he's to proud and that the fact he wants to show that he can be a leader, he choose to go left. "Naruto…" He stops with one foot in the air and slowly turns his gaze at her. "Yes Hinata…"

"Well it's just that ways south." She pointed to the right. He looked at the other direction and with a goofy smile he looked at her with embarrassment. "I knew that…I just wanted to see if you knew." She blinked a couple of times, she was no fool, and sighed and started moving left. "Hey, Hinata…" She looked at him. "That's way south."

"No it's this way." She smiled. It was all a test to see if he knew where they were going, Naruto head drop and pouted in disgrace. "C'mon Naruto, you're still leading." He still pouted, while pouting someone has been spying on the two since they left the village. "Naruto, can you stop pouting please." Whoever is spying on the duo has started moving forward very fast, but also making loud rustling on the grass. Naruto's ears started to twitch. When the spy got closer and closer Naruto immediately got to his feet and held Hinata in his arms. "What is it Naruto?" He places his hand on her mouth. He shiftily scan the area, he removed his hand off her mouth and slowly went to his sword. The spy emerges from the ground, from behind them, reviling his red hair and light blue eyes. He then made his move charging at them and jumped from the ground having his claws ready to kill them. Naruto quickly turns and pulled out his sword, using the reverse side of his blade, hitting the spy throwing him on the ground, unfortunate it broke.

"Why were you spying us, and you owe me a new sword!" He still had Hinata close to him and pointing his broken sword at him. "You, are you the one who removed my seal off from the temple?" He stood up, his tanuki ears twitched and his swung slowly.

"A tanuki…" Naruto and Hinata said quietly.

"I want to know who broke the seal now!"

"I did," Naruto stood in front of Hinata protecting her from him. "Your fight is with me, there's no reason why you need to harm her."

He blinked and gazed at the two. "She's your women?" They both looked at each other Hinata looked away and blushed deeply. "She's just a friend!" He shouted and blushing the same amount as she. "Friend or women, she will have the same fate as you will kitsune." He clapped his hands together, a large gust of wind blew at them, and the dirt started to rise up from the ground and took form of a sake jar, dirt wrapped round his chest attaching the jar to it. "By the way, the name's Gaara."

Gaara charged at them, his jar exploded and rush at them like a tidal wave of dirt and sand. As the tidal wave of dirt came closer Naruto panicked, having no idea what to do, then Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto, taking him by surprise, and the tidal wave slammed on them. The dirt came and passes showing a sphere of wind circling around them. "Wind element huh. Let's see if you can handle another!" The tidal wave slammed on them again and again. Hinata couldn't take the pressure, the more Gaara attacks the more she started to lose her focus with her spell. "Naruto…I can it take anymore…" Naruto couldn't stand this, doing nothing while seeing Hinata doing most of the work. _"Damn it all, what the hell I'm I suppose to do! I have to do something…"_ Naruto was able to free himself from Hinata, surprise she tries to grave him again, but when he was far from her grasped the sphere shrank and he was taken by the tidal wave sand. "No, Naruto!" She shook in fear, not wanting to imagine what happens to him. All of a sudden Gaara was forcefully thrown out of his sand wave, skiing on the ground, and Naruto followed punching him to the face. The tidal wave of sand died and fell to the ground, Hinata sphere of wind lowered and she fell to her knees. "Naruto…"

Gaara struggle to get up, but then Naruto punched him in the face and he skid to a boulder being slammed on his head. "Damn that kitsune." He punched the boulder and a large piece of rock fell from the boulder. He picked the piece of rock and threw it at Naruto. Naruto caught the rock. "Hey what's this for?!" Gaara clapped his hands together and chanted some spell, and then piece of rock then grew very large and slamming his hand to the ground. "Hey what the hell?!"

Naruto picked the boulder, though struggle to pick the boulder up, but Gaara then jumped on top of the boulder and attaching a scroll on it. "Uh, what is that?" The boulder then became heavier slamming his hands down on the ground again, but this time locking them to the ground. "Hey, no fair!"

"Nothing is fair kitsune." He formed another jar of sake behind him, but then he was pushed back by a powerful gust. Gaara looked up from the ground and saw Hinata breathing heavily, her wings stretch out and her arms stretch out in front of her. She then held her hands and the golden aura of Haunglong surrounded her.

Surprise to see the golden aura of Haunglong Gaara made another sand sake jar. "They not only ripped my scroll off, they stole Haunglong-sama's power!" He then slammed his hands together and made five tanukis statues around her. Hinata activated her Byakugan she could see all the statues surrounding her she could also see Gaara hands shaking. "Die!" He then separated his hands and the statues exploded and started to circling around her, Gaara, slowly, brings his hands together, closing around her. "Hinata! No!" Naruto, again, has to see everything by the sidelines. When the sand nearly constricts her a blast of sand exploded, from the right side. "What?!" Another blast came from the sand, until the sand exploded showing Hinata unscratched, safe and in a stance that Gaara was not too familiar of. "No, that can't be!" Serge of powerful aura came behind him he turns and saw Naruto struggling to get the boulder. The golden aura appeared around him and focused all it to his right hand, finally the boulder exploded and Naruto charged at him with the Rasengan. "Rasengan!"

Gaara couldn't move, frozen with fear all he could do is talk. "Ah, mujina…"

"Mujina!" They both shouted. Naruto then plunged the Rasengan to his stomach and flew him to the open fields. He's now lying on the ground wounded and barely could move his muscles. Naruto walked up to him with his sword on one hand and pulled him up. "I told you not to hurt Hinata…" He held his sword to his neck and ready to slit his throat. "Wait!" Hinata held his hand stopping in mid air.

"Hinata, he tried to kill you!"

Hinata looked at Gaara with pity in her eyes, which Gaara caught them while still being threaten. "Those scrolls, at the Four Guardians temple, those were yours?"

"Yeah, they were mine. Tell me, how did you kill him?"

"Who?"

"Haunglong-sama, how did you kill him?"

"Killed…Haunglong-sama?"

"There's only two way one can get a guardians power, if they gave it to someone or if someone kills them."

"We didn't kill him; Haunglong-sama gave a piece of his power to us so we can save the Four Guardians."

Gaara had a dumbstruck face he knew that only a kitsune could have torn or burn those scrolls off the doors and now there's a kitsune standing in front of him, wielding Haunglong's power. But now there's a Fenghuang with Haunglong's power as well. He knew he couldn't trust them, well maybe Hinata. "If Haunglong-sama gave you his power, then prove it!"

They're eyes widen having no idea how to prove that the power they have now was given by Haunglong. They thought about it, and thought, and again and again and again. Gaara was becoming impatient about these two and just went and told them how to. "Here's a guess, what about you call him, eh that didn't even ring up in your heads for god sakes!"

"Calm down, damn…" Naruto looked up to the sky and call for Haunglong, nothing happen, again he called on him and still nothing happen. "Yeah, you killed him…"

"No, no we didn't! Haunglong-sama!"

And yet again nothing happen. Naruto twitched and slowly looked at Gaara. "How about you just let us go, huh?"

Gaara squint his eyes at him. Hinata looked up to the heavens and down to Naruto and at herself. _"He gave one…then splits it to each one of us…That's it!"_ She immediately grabbed Naruto's hand, which took him by surprise. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

"Call for him again Naruto."

"Eh…?"

"Together, we have to call him together or it won't work." He was still confused and went along with her plan. Both looked up in the heavens and call for Haunglong in union. The sky started to turn black, the winds rushed faster than they ever had, and then he came down from the clouds. Haunglong, glowing in a golden aura, fell from the sky and hovered only an inch above the ground. **"WHAT IS IT?"** He said gently.

"Um, well…you see, we need to show proof that you actually gave us your power, but we don't know how to Haunglong-sama." He looked at Gaara and understood about the situation.

"**GAARA, THESE TWO, I GAVE THEM MY POWER TO SAVE THE FOUR GUARDIANS. WHATEVER YOU HAVE AGAINST THEM DROP IT AND MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE."** Gaara nodded and was healed by Haunglong, as though Naruto and Hinata did nothing to him. **"HERE YOU TWO…"** A scroll appeared in front of them and floated to them. **"THIS WILL GIVE PROOF THAT I HAVE DECREE THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO USE MY POWER."** After his speech he vanished back into the clouds and everything went back to normal. "Well looks like someone owes us an apology." Said Naruto

Gaara glared daggers at him. "Hey you start it, plus you still owe me a new sword." Gaara still glared daggers at him.

"If you want a sword, there's a kajiya somewhere in those mountains." He pointed to the east, where all the clouds surrounded the tip of a really high mountain. "He'll make a new sword for you." And with that he turns and left their sight, until Naruto grabbed him by the collar and threw him down to the ground. "Hey, I gave you the directions, now let me be!"

"Heck no, you're taking us to that kajiya, got it tanuki!" Gaara and Naruto threw daggers from their eyes, but then Hinata got in the way breaking their glares at each other. "Please…can we just go Naruto, we still have to save Suzaku." She remembered what Haunglong told them about him that he's wounded fearing that all this squabbling will only bring him closer to his death.

"Don't worry Hinata we'll set off, after Gaara agrees to help out!"

He looked at Gaara, who was walking away. "Hey!"

"Wait Naruto, let me handle this…" He looked at Hinata walking towards Gaara. "Gaara-san, wait!"

"Eh, Gaara-san?" He said stopping in the middle of the road. Hinata finally catch up to him stopping in front of him. She bowed to him, for being sincere. "Please Gaara-san, can you at least help us just this once." He crossed his arms and thought about it. "No…"

She held his hand making him blush and Naruto's vein showing. "Please Gaara-san, just this once and we'll pay you to."

He thought about it again and made up his mind. "Fine I'll help, but only this once!" She nodded and call for Naruto, he walked up to Gaara with a stare saying, stay away from Hinata!

"He agreed to help out Naruto." She smiled at him and he smiled at her and glared again at Gaara. "Well you first, tanuki." He twitched, looking back at Hinata smiling and nodded and glared back at Naruto. They started heading to the mountain, Hinata trailed behind the two, while they fought over who will take the lead and other personal problems.

At the top of the mountain, in a large cave, Kajiya Seimei sat in front of furnace while drinking some herbal tea. He looked behind him, because a group, three, of men, wearing straw hats and carrying their swords by hand, walked in unexpectedly. He turns his attention back at his furnace pulling out a large heated piece of steel. "Comeback tomorrow, it's not done." He said before pounding the steel, forming it, with a hammer.

One of the men took his hat off. "You said, comeback in a week, it's already been a week and now I want my zanbato." Said Zabuza

"Tomorrow, now get out of my—" All of a sudden a dragon grabbed Seimei by the neck. He huff a steamy vapor out of its mouth making Seimei sweat. "Alright I'll finish it, come back in an hour and it'll be finish!" The dragon threw him next his furnace and changed back to Zabuza. "One hour or else, you'll never rise another piece of steel." He walked out of Seimei cave and the others followed.

"Zabuza-sama!" Cried out one of his subordinates, a falcon landed on a rock and turn into a human. "Zabuza-sama, there's a small group coming up to the mountain pass."

"Group. The Daimyo's army…!"

"No, a group of…gaki…?"

"Gaki…?" He looked at his subordinate and he nodded. "Do you want me to eliminate them Zabuza-sama?"

"No, spy on them and see why they are doing here. But if they get any closer here, kill them. I don't want anyone to know that I'm here."

"Yes Zabuza-sama." He turn into a hawk and flew off. He turns to his men. "Stay here make sure that he makes my zanbato." They bowed and he left leaving the two behind, which only made Seimei more uncomfortable.

In the valley, which enters mountain's pass, Hinata walked up to a small toro shrine that had many talismans all over it. She raised her hand to it, which sparked hurting her. "We can't get in."

"Hey, get out of my way!" She turns to the shouts and saw Naruto and Gaara crossing a rickety old bridge, which they had to cross. "Um…if-if you don't stop the bridge will snap…"

Unfortunate they didn't listen to her and the bridge started to snap. "Naruto, Gaara-san!" The bridge snapped and they look at the bridge fall to the depths. "Oh shit…" They said before falling to the valley. "Naruto, Gaara-san!" She ran to the edge and jumped off, spreading her wings out. Moment's later Hinata flew up to the edge of the cliff with Naruto and Gaara in her arms. She landed them on the ground, falling on the ground nearly zone out, and she sighed heavily. "Are…are you two okay?" They raised their thumbs slowly. "Yeah…"

"Great, but…now what, we can't go to the mountain's path because of that shrine and all those talismans."

"Let me handle this Hinata-chan."

"_Hinata-chan…!"_ Naruto thought scorning at Gaara. He walked up to the shrine and took out a talisman and wrote on it. "Talisman magic, break sealing shrine!" He threw it at the shrine and a large barrier appeared, the talisman started to burn slowly until it exploded, having the shrine and the talismans intact. "Damn, the spells is to strong."

"Well since you couldn't break it, I'm going to try."

"Do you even know any talisman magic?" He said strictly.

"Duh, I'm a kitsune, I know many kitsune talisman magic." He took out a talisman and wrote on it.

"Um, Naruto…" She remembers the last time he performed talisman magic, and the result was dancing pebbles running around the village for three straight days.

"Don't worry Hinata, I learned from my past mistakes."

"Mistakes, how many times did you try to perform talisman magic?!" Said Gaara

"…Four…"

Gaara looked at Hinata and she shook her head, he gulped and stepped back. "So, Hinata, do you know any talisman magic?" She shook her head by his surprise. "No, wow, you must be the first tori, that I know of, who doesn't know any talisman magic."

"Well…I don't know any, since I'm separated from my Okasan house."

He was about to ask her why she's separated from her families house, until Naruto interrupted him. "Hey, be quiet tanuki!" He twitched so wanting to tear him apart. Naruto chanted something to the talisman and aura glowed around it, he then threw it at the shrine. Then a bright light came from it exploding making a smokescreen. Naruto smiled at his work while Gaara and Hinata just stared and when the smokescreen cleared a red-crowned crane stood where the shrine was at. Gaara's mouth open widely and his eyes popped out of his head. Hinata in the other hand cheered for him.

"Naruto, you did it!"

"Yeah, see I can perform talisman magic too Tanuki!" Gaara lowered his head and pouted, for not impressing Hinata, while Hinata celebrated with Naruto, though worried about Gaara. While the two celebrated a hawk looked down on them.

"Hey let's keep moving before the sunsets!" yell Naruto in an excited voice.

The hawk followed them into the passageway without any of them noticing him.

End Chapter

Mujina is a term for badger or in some parts of Japan a raccoon dog, which tanuki is also means raccoon dog. Like the kitsune and tanuki, mujina is a shape shifter and can shape into a form of a faceless ghost.


End file.
